my master
by Master Ren
Summary: Ren and Pirika are true love to each other! Check out my first story. Reviews pls.
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely evening and the whole gang was present at the Tao Mansion. Jun Tao organized this reunion for their shaman friends.

The ever smiling Yoh Asakura and his now wife itako Anna Kyoyama. Little guy Manta Oyamada. Biker Ryu Umemiya who scores a new funky hairstyle, funny Chocolove, romantic couple Faust and Eliza (who just got back from thei 31st honeymoon), Lyserg Diethyl and girlfriend X-Laws maiden Jeanne. And the soon to be married couple Tamao Tamamura and Horo Horo with of course his little sister Pirika.

It's been 4 years since the Shaman Fight and this'll be the first time they'll get together ever since.

Jun Tao planned this event for so long, she wanted to make sure that everyone will be present, especially her favorite Pirika. They've been friends the moment they were introduced. They're the sister that both of them ever dreamed of. Unfortunately Pirika had to move along her brother back to the mountains 3 years ago and they've lost contact since then.

"Onii-san!" Pirika greeted her big sis with a hug.

Jun was surprised to see how Pirika blossomed from a little girl cutie to a very pretty young lady.

"Wow! I'm so happy that you came." Jun smiled at her. "Your so beautiful!" she continued.

"So are you Onii-san, you look very lovely especially tonight!" she replied with her sweet smile.

"We're sisters right?" Jun said and they both giggled.

From the huge stairs of the Mansion, Ren was on his way down. He wore a black suit with a golden yellow tie. Looking very slick and sexy he smiled at Yoh Asakura who was waiting for him downstairs.

"It's been a while my friend!" Yoh smiled. His signature look then tapped Ren's shoulder.

Ren replied with a smile.

Yoh chuckled. "I like that!" teasing him.

"Oh you haven't changed a bit!" And then he wrapped hia arms around Yoh's neck, choking him.

"Boys dinner is served!" Jun said from the hall, then smiled at the sadistic ways of cuddling by his little brother.

As they entered the dining room Ren was greeted by his Shaman teammate Chocolove.

"Ren over here!" he called waving at him. Chocolove was seated baside Pirika who also looked at him and smiled.

"Ren-kun you look very good in your suit!" she greeted.

Ren blushed. He looked down and went straight to his seat ignoring both of them.

Everyone was sharing stories, experiences after the tournament, and everything. Laughter and happiness filled the air. Some of them even continued talking in other rooms of the Mansion after dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren went to the porch for some fresh air, from behind him is the living room. He heard the voices of Horo Horo and Chocolove.

He smiled. He missed his teammates. Ren took a peek and he saw that Lyserg, Manta and Ryu are also in there. He was about to join them when he heard another familiar voice inside.

But what is she doing there! He thought.

He remained unseen from behind the plants as he walked closer to the door.

"She's so weird! How could she hangout with the boys?"

Ren finally got a better view and he saw that he was right. Pirika is inside carrying a bag of chips and soda while laughing at Chocolove's "jokes"

(if you'll consider them as one). She was even stomping her feet onto the ground and clapping both hands in appreciation for the "King of Comedy".

Ren rolled his eyes then sighed.

"I can't believe she fell for that one!" he said with a disgust look on his face.

"That girl is so.." he turned around only to be surprisedto see hissisterJun.

Was she standing behind him the whole time? He thought.

"Why don't you join them!" she asked then smiled.

He turned red in embarassment. Renloosen his tie to cool down.

"Oh! I was just checking out if our visitors are having a .." before he could finish Jun had already pushed him towards the door.

"Hey Ren and Jun is here!" Chocolove exclaimed. He immediately stood up to fetch the two.

"Onii-san! Ren-kun!" Pirika smiled as Jun sat beside her with Ren.

"Onii-san you should hear Choco's jokes, they're really funny!" She shared.

Ren smirked. "It's too shallow! How could you laught at those!" He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh Ren your too stiff! You need to loosen up a little." Jun said elbowing Ren.

Pirika gave Ren the look. She didn't like what he said.

"Yeah big sister is right!" Chocolove cutted in.

"Choco why dont you give us a sample?" Jun asked.

Choco quickly stood up and cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

All eyes on him.

"What did the panda tell the photographer?" he asked.

"Whaat?" Pirika responded. Everyone else arched a brow.

"Sir, I don't like black and white!" Choco answered with a big gesture.

Silence.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA! Pirika's laughter filled the room.

Chocolove also laughed at his own joke.

Jun had the same disgusted look on her face as Ren did, but she started laughing when she saw Pirika's reaction. Teary eyed and breathless.

Everyone else laughed except Ren.

"Oh that's enough for me. I'll go look for Tamao." Horo Horo waved goodbye.

"I'll go with you." Lyserg followed and waved goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu noticed Chocolove was holding a box since they arrived.

"Hey what's inside that box? You've been carrying it the whole night." He asked.

"Oh! this is my funny box!" He answered. Shaking the box with both hands.

"Funny!" Manta asked.

"Yeah! It's funny cause I cant get it open!" He smiled.

No respond.

He sighed. "I just thought it could be a lucky charm!"

"Let me see that!" Pirika said asking Choco to hand it to her.

She tried to open it, but the old wooden box was hard as rock.

Ren looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Give me that!" He said then pulled the box from her hand.

Before Pirika could let go, Ren had already pulled it opening the hatch of the box.

Chocolove was surprised. "Woah! How did yah do that? I've tried everything but I couldn't open that box!"

Pirika checked what's inside and pulled out a beautiful beaded bracelet.

"Wow! It's so cute!" She said showing it to everyone.

"Can I try it please?" She asked Choco.

"No problem!" Chocolove approved.

"There's another one in here!" Jun pulled out a beaded necklace.

"Oh! It's a pair!" She continued.

"So that is what the old lady in the circus gave me!" Choco said scratching his head.

"I dont need them! Pirika you can have that bracelet, and Ren the necklace is for you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ren was about to object, but Jun had already hanged it on his neck.

"It looks good on you Ren!" She exclaimed.

"That's cool Choco but the bracelet is too loose for me, maybe it'll fit you.." She said pulling the bracelet out of her wrist.But to her surprise it tightened to a size too fit that it won't get off.

"Oh! Looks like it's stucked!" She said puzzled. "Onii-san can you help me.." She was getting

nervous.

She could swear that it was like the size of an anklet earlier.

Jun helped her, but it won't get off. Pirika was only hurting herself trying to pull it out.

"AAGH! THIS NECKLACE! IT WON'T GET OFF!" Ren shouted with a desperate tone.

Everyone in the room looked at him, then looked at each other.

Almost one hour has passed. It's almost 10:00pm, still Manta, Ryu, Chocolove, Jun, Ren and Pirika is inside the living room.

They have tried everything possible to get it off but the strings of the beads were like made of steel.

Pirika haven't said a word, she was stunned. It was no big deal that a bracelet is stucked in her hand -in pair with Ren's necklace- but she finds it creepy. What if something is haunting the bracelet, and would now transfer to her body and ruin her life. Her brother is the shaman, not her. She thought.

"This is your fault Chocolove! You brought that STUPID BOX with that STUPID NECKLACE! If I'll be able to take it off, I'll your neck with it!" Ren screamed in rage.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry." Choco said trying to calm Ren down. "I'll look for a way, Ok?" He continued.

He was clueless about that box, it was only a gift he received while working in a circus.

"Oh! The box! Where is it!" He asked. "Maybe there's something in it!"

"Hey Choco! Look behind the hatchet!" Manta said pointing on the embeded words in the box.

It read:

"THE MASTER" "THE SLAVE"

For true love to last. The blessed beads will only come off when true love found is conceded.

Chocolove and Manta looked at each other. Then they glanced at Ren and Pirika nervously.

Ren stood up and took the box. He read it with his eyes, he's face slowly turned red.

"What the..?" He uttered. He turned to Chocolove with his evil glare.

Jun took the box and read it out loud.

Pirika's eyes grew big, her cheeks blushed.

Ren? True love? What the..! She thought.

"JUN-SAN HEEEEEEELP!" Chocolove said gasping.

Ren was wrestling him to death.

"How could this happen!" Ren said while choking Chocolove.

Manta and Ryu helped him, they were pulling Ren away from him but he was so strong that he kept on reaching the poor Chocolove.

"REN-KUN, STOP IT!" Pirika stood to help his friend.

To their surprise Ren suddenly stopped. Making him, Ryu and Manta tumble behind.

"Huh!" Pirika, Jun and Chocolove in chorus.

Ren stood up and turned to Pirika. Puzzled.


	5. Chapter 5

It's time to go, Jun faced the others casually. Ren doesn't want to bother them as well as Pirika who chose not to tell her brother, He was too excited with the preparations for his coming wedding and she didn't want to spoil it.

From afar Pirika saw Ren hugging Yoh goodbye, giving high five to Lyserg and even shaking hands with her brother Horo Horo.

"Why can't he be that nice towards me!" she grunted.

"Pirika!" Jun called.

"I asked your brother if he'd let you stay for one whole week here with me, and he approved!" She winked.

Piriko got the message. "Oh! thank you Onii-chan!" She turned and hugged her brother, It was a guilty feeling to hide something from him.

"Take care Pirika, be a good girl!" Horo said as he hopped in the limo service courtesy of PaiLong.

Ryu and Manta couldn't stay longer. Manta is in-charge with the wedding, happening two weeks from now. Ryu has just got a chance of meeting his queen! He got an e-mail from his chat mate, and wants to meet with him.

Pirika and Jun understood, Pirika hugged them both before Manta joined the rest in the limo and Ryu rode his bike.

Choco was the only one available, and will help them find that "true love".

---------------------------------

"WAAAAAAAAH! This can't be happening!" Ren's voice echoed all over the Mansion.

"How did that happen!" Jun said amazed looking at her brother roling over the floor.

"Pirika you better stop this now or else..!" Ren said looking at Pirika who is smiling beside Chocolove who was trying not to laugh.

"OK! Stop rolling Ren!" Pirika ordered.

Ren stopped, quickly stood up and turned to her.

"You..!" He grunted.

"Hep hep! Don't even think about it!" Pirika said pointing her forefinger on Ren's chest.

"I can't believe I'm going through this!" He said trying not to lay a finger onto his "master".

Pirika smiled at him.

"You'll obey anything she asks you to do!" Jun spoke.

"Oh! Ren guess you're in a lot of trouble!" Everyone laughed.

"Guess he's the SLAVE!" Choco followed, quoting the last word.

Ren immediately flashed his glaive, aiming at Choco's nose.

"Hey! Calm down Ren. True love is the only way through this!" Jun said.

"Ei Ainu-girl better start looking for your true love, fast!" Ren told Pirika then turned his back and walked away.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better." Jun said rubbing Pirika's shoulder.

-----------------------------------

Pirika rolled over her bed. It was too big for her, the room given to her was also too big.

She raised her hand and checked the bracelet.

"Better start looking for your true love, fast!" She said mimicking Ren.

Then she stuffed her head with a pillow and let out a muffled scream.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Dark Angel Nerissa for your reviews!

Sorry if my chapters are short. ) Next ones coming soon!

* * *

Pirika hurried down the stairs to the dining room, its 10 minutes late since Chocolove called her for breakfast.

When she entered Ren was gave her the look.

"Finally!" he spoke.

She didn't mind him, she went in and greeted Jun and Choko.

"Onii-san, I'm sorry I'm late." Then she lowered her head.

Jun smiled. "Let's eat!"

-------------------------------------------------

"So Pirika, how's the korokokkorus?" Jun asked Pirika putting their minds off the beads.

"They're doing great! They are heavy eaters but it's funny that they don't grow up!" She said jokingly.

"They're supposed to be that little!" Ren answered while holding his glass of milk, then looked at her teasing.

Pirika met his glare. "Yeah they only STAND 12 inches tall!"

Ren was about to drink when he suddenly stood up.

Pirika grinned.

"Ren sit down, you haven't finished your food!" Jun said, she can be devilish at times.

"It's bad manners." Chocolove spoke while looking at his plate.

Ren's pointy hair vibrated.

"Ooops! my bad, I should watch what I say!" Pirika said acting clueless.

"Sit down Ren-kun." She followed.

Ren quickly landed on his seat

"So Onii-san, where were we!" She asked ignoring the deadly look on Ren's face.

---------------------------------------

After breakfast Pirika volunteered to do wash the dishes. Jun approved because she was persuasive.

"If you need us Choco and I will be at the library, we'll do research." Jun said while Pirika put on the apron and gloves.

"Ok!" She smiled.

She's just started washing when she noticed she's not alone.

"Stop ordering me to do things, will you?" Ren came out from behind her.

Pirika stopped.

"Why? What's wrong? Remember, I'm your master!" she turned to him then chuckled.

"It's not funny! I look really stupid following a native's orders!" He said then crossed his arms.

Pirika raised an eyebrow. "So..!"

"Ren-kun help me wash the dishes, rinse this plates then wipe them with wet towel then put them back on the cabinet!" then she turned back and continued.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ren cried out.

Pirika smiled as she glances at Ren who is washing beside her.

"Oh you'll see after I'm through with this!" He grunted.

Pirika replied with a smile. "Put this on you!" She said then hanged an apron on his neck.

Ren blushed.

"You look cute washing the plates!" She giggled.

Ren blushed some more. "Hmmp!" then he looked away.


End file.
